User talk:Jäzzi
__NOWYSIWYG__ NTMU Nice to meet u .Something I like about the name Sabrina...especially Saffron City Gym Leader... Hi Hello.Im HyperBeamDeoxyz.Im new here.So,u r {name}?ok thx Chat Ban Hello I was chat banned recently for refusing to leave when not having enough mainspace edits. I am sorry for my behavior, but I now believe I have the required number of edits, so I would appreciate if the ban could be lifted Specialbeamkamehameha 15:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :No. It's already addressed here. Don't come to another user when the first says no. I wasn't in chat when the ban happened some I'm going on the word of Wattz, who is a very trusted person. The ban lifting will be left up to him. – Jäzz '' 15:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) sorry, I was just asking someone else because i was unaware that Wattz had gotten back to me. I was not asking just because he said "no." I was just unaware Specialbeamkamehameha 16:01, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Message from Parsonsda (talk) it was working fine on my pc, can u tell me the problem? -- 15:14, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :You probably use oasis. – ''Jäzz '' 15:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Blogs?! Can't stay for long, you know me. I came to see how the wiki's getting on. I heard Technology Wizard badmouthed me, so please do forward what he said to me a.s.a.p. but I'll cut to the chase... where's the blog option gone? I've been away for too long, so if you could fill me in on some changes it'd be much appreciated. -- Hstar (Talk) 19:01, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Due to Forum:Request to Remove Blogs, we came to the conclusion to disable blogs. I didn't hear of Tech bad mouthing you, since I haven't been around here as much either, he's done a lot of badmouthing though, so it might've blobbed together. – ''Jäzz '' 19:17, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Pokemon twitter account Hey Jazzi, I recently got a weird, spam like direct message from the pokemon wiki twitter account. And the latest tweet does not sound right. I think you are the one who runs it, so you might want to check in and change the password etc since it looks like it might have been hacked. Best of luck, Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:37, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Message from Groudon354 (talk) Thank you for the message.I will try my best to help out the wiki.I would like some help from you too.I dont have really much ideas of making blogs,so if you have any ideas,feel free to tell me.Just one thing:I do NOT accept any picture editing or edting in other blogs,i just comment,write blogs and nothing else. :I really haven't a clue what you're talking about. And considering the fact that blogs are disabled here, there's really not much use of saying you can write blogs since, well, you can't. Welcome to the wiki though! – ''Jäzz '' 22:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Oops,sorry in the last comment i didnt know blogs were disabled....Hahahahahahah....^_^' :Why are blogs disabled? They are a way for users to express themselves (and show off their levels, etc). Colgatecity ::Forum:Request to Remove Blogs – ''Jäzz '' 16:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC) "Naked Pops" I do not think this is needed. Colgatecity 16:19, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that was why it was deleted originally. While it's appropriate in the fact it's not a human, it's not appropriate in the fact it's naked. I've protected it from creation and uploading. I was making breakfast, thanks. – ''Jäzz '' 16:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem. I use to watch pokemon, so I am trying to help out here :) Colgatecity :::Okay. – ''Jäzz '' 16:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Report I would like to report that user:Vulpixisawesome1424 and user:Jadestonedarkusking is under 13 years old. It is completely wrong for them to be on here and they are breaking the rules! Pokemon15 18:02, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Unless I hear it from them, they won't be banned. Benefit of the doubt, y'know. – ''Jäzz '' 18:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Leave the IL articles alone! I am asking you out of the kindness of my heart to leave the first few IL articles alone. No more adding < BR > between names because it'll take up space. Now I'm going to have to go through them to get rid of all the < BR >'s that were added and I don't want you or anyone else to tamper with them anymore. Got it? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:50, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :First off, the template is collapsible collapsed for a reason. :Secondly, when the page looks like |machars = Ash Ketchum, Misty |rchars = Professor Oak, Delia Ketchum, Gary Oak |michars = Gary Oak's female fans |pchars = Dodrio, Ash's Pikachu, Pidgey (x4), Rattata, Spearow (flock), Sandshrew (x3), Mankey (x4), Magikarp, Gyarados, Ho-Oh Pokémon that appeared on Ash's TV: Nidorino, Gengar, Onix Pokémon in Ash's Dream: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander |local = Pallet Town |major = Ash obtains Pikachu, Ash obtains a Pokédex, Pidgey evades capture, Pikachu accepts Ash, Ash sees Ho-Oh!, Ash meets Misty It looks ''bad. On the editing screen and the page. :Third, calm down. All I'm doing is fixing the aesthetic look of the page and you're blowing it all out of proportion. :And finally, these aren't your articles. You may be part of Project Anime, but that doesn't make the articles your articles. If you have a problem with other people editing the pages, then you need to calm down and take a break. :Toodles. – Jäzz '' 13:56, January 26, 2012 (UTC) No your version is a total mess. My version is neat and organized. And besides Hstar might agree with me. Don't believe me, ask her! That is the format I stick with. -- Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:01, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Saying my version is a "total mess" is being biased. Your version is cluttered and ''does not show the information in a neat and orderly way. You will cease your edit warring now, or I will be protecting the pages till I can get on a proper computer and deal with you in the proper way. – Jäzz '' 14:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Fine, but this isn't over. We settle this when you get home. -- Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:05, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :I get home in approximately five hours. – ''Jäzz '' 14:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC) We'll settle it then. See you in 5 hours. And if you wanna talk leave your message on my talk page. At least my method doesn't take up as much space on the page and has fewer bytes. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I would like to say I am sorry for my immature behavior, and A large majority of the episode articles are mine because I made them, I did make the rest of the IL articles, all the OI articles, nearly 2/3 of the JE articles, The Gym Leader episode articles in the AG and DP series and I update the BW articles with a new one each week, and I think I do a pretty good job of it. My method may be in a way messy, but I do not want any of these articles to look like Bulbapedia's in terms of formatting. hence why I remove your < br > and replace them with commas, it makes it seem like a list. Besides, I had to fix IL001 and IL002 so thyey could be displayed in visual mode as well as source mode. And I figured out the problem. It's your code. The editor must see it as complex code and therefore is stuck in source code and your code is a problem too. If I were you i'd not use those two pieces of code since the editor won't understand them. Instead just use < small > and < /small > and just bold the stuff that went in UL. Plus I really don't see the point in italicizing titles. It's not really needed. Anyway, that's all. At the very least, I hope we can become friends. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:23, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Did I mention I'm really sorry. Anyway the reason I got rid of your and codes is because the editor will see it as complex code and therefore be stuck in source mode. You can't add those codes into a template otherwise the editor will be confused. Just wanted to let you know that for future reference. And I don't think my format looks bad at all. It kinda looks like an essay if you think about it. Besides I have four more articles for the week. Then comes my next project: the remaining nine episodes of the Whirl Islands arc, and after that, the rest of the Master Quest episodes, 7 per week. Anyway that's all, and thanks to you I got a Lucky Badge for the 150,000th edit. I owe my thanks to you for that. I also should've known better than to pick a fight with an admin. Anyway, that's all. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:37, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm actually in the wrong in the case of the italics. Only the name of the series (''Indigo League, Orange Island, etc.) are to be italicized, while the episode names themselves are to be in quotations. Apologies on that case. I'm sorry as well, as I got a bit snippy, mainly because I hate when disputes happen while I'm at school because it's difficult to manage conversations while on an old computer. I shouldn't have threatened to block you, regardless if it would've only been for a few hours, I shouldn't have done that as it is not a thing for an admin to do. Apologies again. And yes, while you did make a large amount of the anime articles, and while they technically are your's (I know the feeling, it's like that for me on another wiki), they aren't your's at the same time, due to the fact that it's for the larger good of the wiki. I've asked in the Wikia skype group on the template bit and had gotten the following as a response: ... unfortunately, it's quite difficult to deal with that situation visually, so it falls back to source mode. It's something we're aware of though (and want to improve). / It's up to you, really. For now, templateception (thanks, ecks!) will force source mode, so it's a optional tradeoff. So... I'll ask Crimson how he feels on this, will probably make a forum on it. Since and are going to be deprecated if I recall correctly. I created the templates because I'm not sure how many users know how to do it in the longhand way. Would you mind testing something out for me, to figure out how it'll switch from visual to source? As I don't use visual mode. And I understand what you mean when you say you don't want them to look like Bulbapedia's. I'm trying to figure out a way so that I can make the inside bit collapsible collapsed so that it can be listed with the breaks, but will not take up as much space. I just want to make sure it's the most readable and looks the best way. And I understand that we've had a few differences (no sunbathing Misty, the redirects, this) but I think we can become friends. You're actually like me in a way. You're protective over the articles you create, and you just want them to look the best. If you'd like some help with the articles, I can try my best since I've been watching the episodes as of late. I might not be able to do great synopses, but it could take some stress off of you. Additionally, I was going to bring this up with you since you deal with the quotes. I have seen Episode 38, didn't have a bad reaction, and I had asked Crimson if he'd like me to get the quotes for the page, he said yes. I want to make sure it's okay with you? Also, just because I'm an admin doesn't mean anything. I shouldn't have threatened to block you. And I just have a few extra tools, other than that I'm just a regular user. Now that I'm done rambling... – ''Jäzz '' 18:26, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I think we can be friends and partners for the episode articles. Now that you mention it can you write fully detailed episode plots in your own words without copying from Bulbapedia? Episode 38, That would be the anime appearance of Porygon, which was banned because everyone believed it would cause epileptic seisures and it had missiles in it, was dubbed like "Beauty and the Beach" but never aired in America. Sure, provided you change any swears to nicer versions of themselves like Dang, darn, fudge, shoot etc. I'm looking forward to this. -- Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I may not be able to write fully detailed episode plots, but I will try my hardest. And yeah, thankfully I didn't get a bad reaction to Episode 38, but I will remove the swears. And I think Beauty and the Beach may be a different one, but I'm honestly not sure. And the swears will be removed. And I'm looking forward to this as well. – ''Jäzz '' 19:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) That's all I ask.. I saw IL038 too and the lights weren't as bright as the people thought. Thanks. And Beauty and the Beach was dubbed, they just had to tweak it a little. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:13, January 26, 2012 (UTC)